


Home: a place your feet may leave, but your heart will always be.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Passion, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Jude and Zero are on a quite long work trip and Jude is starting to miss their home.





	Home: a place your feet may leave, but your heart will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude’s point of view.

The benefit of dating a member of your team? Being able to spend tons of working time with them.  
The downside? Spending tons of time away from home.

Besides the man I love and the job I adore, there’s no much that bounds me to L.A., but, somehow, sometimes I feel nostalgic. The house I’ve built with Zero is now my refuge and I love being there with him a lot.  
But we do have to spend a lot of time far away from it.

That night, I was sitting on the edge of the white - rather large -  hotel bed, staring out the room. Somehow, this hotel room seemed bigger than the others, or maybe I was just missing home more than normally today. Little peeks of water drops ran down the window beside me, but I couldn’t hear the rain outside.  
Suddenly, Zero’s cold fingers caressed my cheek. He let his arms slide around my waist, hugging me from behind, as he dropped down on the bed as well.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, while planting a soft kiss on my bare neck.  
Quickly, I shrugged my shoulders, not taking my eyes off the raindrops on the window.  
“Hey you” Zero started, as he softly grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. I tried sending him a little smile, but I knew very well, I failed at it.  
“Tell me what’s wrong” he said, almost begging me.  
His thumb slid across my lip, leaving it quivering by his simple touch. I bit my lips, as I met his loving eyes.  
“I don’t know… I think, I’m just missing our home today” I mumbled, rubbing my fingers.  
For some reason, it made me feel embarrassed. Zero quickly leaned towards me, placing a warm, loving kiss on my forehead, “I’m sorry babe”.  
“It’s okay, it’ll be better tomorrow” I shrugged, but I wasn’t sure it would be.  
“Hey” Zero lifted my chin with his thumb. His eyes had a little glance of worry in them, but his smile was still the kind and warm one.  
“Tell me what to do. Tell me how to make you feel better”, his eyes burned on me, but I didn’t look up to meet them.  
I felt the tears pressing and I didn’t really want Zero to see that. It always made me feel bad, because I knew seeing me cry, would make Zero upset too. He probably already was upset, because I was.    
Zero lowered his head and let his lips meet mine. They were warm and soft; like they always were. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, the moment his lips touched mine.  
Whenever Zero touched me, he made me feel every inch of my body. Sometimes, it almost seemed like his touch could set fire to my skin.  
Raising my head to properly meet Zero’s lips, I went further into the kiss. I needed this, I needed him. Right now, I needed to feel incredibly close to him. What I really needed, was to be closer. The space between us, I needed it gone.  
Pulling out of the kiss, gasping in air, I let my hand run through his blonde hair.  
“I need you” I whispered, licking my lips, already craving Zero’s sweet taste again.  
Zero turned me around, so I – once again – had my back towards his chest. I couldn’t see it, but I knew a little smirk crossed his face.  
Zero slowly let his left hand caressing the left side of my neck, before he started placing small, but burning kisses on my neck. The little, but somehow very passionate kisses, made my entire body shiver in response to his lips.  
I bit my lip, trying to hold back a little moan. Closing my eyes, Zero’s hands went down to explore my body, grabbing all the right places. It made me twist in pleasure.  
“You like that, huh?” he whispered playfully, while biting my earlobe. It was impossible for me to get anything else, than moans out of my mouth, so I just nodded strained.  
“Please Zero” I begged him, as he continued to tease me with kisses on my neck.  
My entire body felt strained and uptight. It felt like, I felt his touch a hundred times more, than usually. In a quick, but soft move, Zero pushed me to lay down on the bed, placing himself on top of me.  
I always get so surprised with the way he looks at me; Zero always looked at me, like I was the only person in the world worth seeing. And every time, I knew, I had been lucky with this one.  
Taking my hands in his, he bended down and kissed me. Zero was being more gentle than he normally would be. Probably because he knew I was upset. Before breaking the kiss, he bit my lip softly. He knew I liked that.  
His hands ran down my body, teasing, before he finally pulled off my shirt, throwing it to the floor. He let his hand slip under me.  
For a short second, he just looked at me. He took in the naked sight of me, like he couldn’t believe that this body, belonged to him only.  
He started licking and biting my nipples, basically just playing around with my chest. It made me close my eyes in pleasure, feeling the urgent need, to feel him inside me. While kissing my body, he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. With his tongue, leaving a wet trail all the way down, I felt myself twist by his touch. He spread my legs, planting kisses on the inside of both my thighs.  
“Please Zero, I can’t-“ I stuttered. I just wanted to feel him. He smiled playfully at my reaction, licking his lips.  
“What do you want babe?” he smirked, gazing up at me.  
“You know what I want” I gasped, almost in panic. Zero placed another kiss on my lips, before raising his eyebrow.  
“Tell me what you want to me to do” he rasped. What a teaser.  
“I want you to“ I started, but as Zero hit a stop on my neck with his tongue, a moan slipped out instead. He leaned closer to me, biting my under lip, not taking his eyes off of me.  
“I want you to fuck me” I whispered, out of breath and in need of his touch.  
“Whatever my prince wants” he smirked, before licking his lips.  
Looking at Zero, I noticed he was still fully dressed, while I was completely naked already. He loved being in control and teasing me; but I loved it just as much as he did. Before Zero could do anything, I grabbed the bottom of his white T-shirt, pulling it of him quickly.  
“You’re a eager little one, huh?” he said.  
“Oh yes I am” I replied.  
“I like it” he laughed, kissing me once again.  
Zero took off his pants and underwear, now being completely naked like me. I let my hand run down his well-trained chest, feeling the heat from his body. It was nice to know, this had an effect on him as well.  
As Zero pressed himself further into my body, I felt his hard boner against mine. I grabbed his neck, pulling his face down to me. Only inches apart, I felt him breath against my lips.  
“Please Zero, I need it. I need you” I whispered, catching his gaze.  
Zero placed a loving kiss on my lips as he prepared my body and slowly entered me, filling me out fully. It made me grab him even harder in pleasure, as my hand ran up to his hair. Zero was kissing my bare collarbone, while letting me fully enjoy him sliding into me, before he even started moving. When he had known I had enjoyed the moment without any discomfort, he slowly started moving.  
Pushing himself further into me, then out a little and right back in to me. He was being so gentle, like he was afraid, he might break me. Though this definitely got my thoughts off being sad.  
“Faster baby, faster” I moaned against his ear.  
Only seconds after, I felt Zero pick up the pace, forcing me to moan even louder. Letting my hands run down his back, I knew, my nails grabbing into his skin, were going to leave marks on there, but somehow I like it. It was like marking my territory.  
“Fuck Zero, I need this so bad” I almost shouted.  
Zero’s mouth was open as he took in air, his eyes were tightly shut, as the pleasure he was feeling rushed over him. Our breaths had suddenly become one and we were both gasping for air, both trying our hardest not to moan loudly for the entire hotel to hear.

“Let me turn you around. I want you to ride me” Zero gipped, out of breath.  
I let him turn us around, so I was now sitting on top of him. The bed made small cracking noises underneath us, but I didn’t care about the noise. I let my hands rest against his chest, swaying my back, to feel his cock even more inside me.  
The goose bumps suddenly rushed over Zero’s body, as I touched him harshly. Zero let his fingers run from my hair to my face, I opened my mouth, taking his thumb in between my lips, sucking it hard. I knew, he loved that, but if I didn’t, the twist his entire body made, had let me know anyways. I let my hips crash against his, as I started moving. He grabbed mine to help me move even faster against his lower body.  
Zero’s lips spread, as he let of a sound, I’d never heard before. He grabbed my hair, pulling my face down, so he could kiss me, while I continued riding him.  
“Fuck baby! I’m so close” he whispered, in between the kisses on my rather dry lips.  
He let his tongue lick them to moisturizing them a bit, it left my lips tasting like him. I felt myself being on the verge to explode, so I lowered down, letting Zero fill me out completely. I picked up the pace, riding him even harder, Zero quickly grabbed my cock with his hand, moving with me.  
“Open your eyes baby, I want to see you while you cum” he whispered, tightening the grip around my thighs.  
I did as he commanded, and our gazes met instantly. Both Zero’s and my mouth were open, as we moved as one, while enjoying every inch of each other. I reached my point and seconds after both  me and Zero moaned in one overwhelming bliss. I rolled to the side, taking a few seconds to regain strength again.  
“Holy fuck” Zero stuttered, his voice made me laugh.  
Zero rolled to the side, letting his fingertips play a little with my messy hair. His hair was wet from sweat, his breath strained and his cheeks pinkish. He bended down, placing a soft kiss on my lips, “You are amazing, you know that?”.  
“No, you are” I smiled, letting my fingertip stroke his lip. His kissed it quickly.  
My hair was sticking to my steamy head, but I didn’t care. I felt way better now. I let my head rest on Zero’s chest, still feeling him struggle a bit with his breathing. He pulled me even closer to him, placing a kiss on the top of my hair.  
“Thank you” I mumbled, closing my eyes while cuddling down to him.  
“For what?” he laughed.  
“Making me feel better. Making me feel close to you” I said.  
He lifted up my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. “Always” he whispered, sending me a loving smile. “I love being this close to you”. 


End file.
